A Turn of Events
by Mrs.InvaderMalfoy
Summary: A simple turn of events brings out the hero in the outsider, changes the mind of the "victim", and brings out the best person's inner evil. Snape/Lily Fanfic Rated T for safeness *Story on HIATUS, any suggestions to fix anything are welcome!*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So…yes! A Snape and Lily story! I know this chapter is rreeaallyy short but I promise you it gets longer!...and better!...well hopefully :\ I'll post up some more chapters so you won't be dissapointed! :] So, on my last story, ! barely got any reviews, only one! Was my story that bad? If it was, I'd like to know please! I'd like to thank Always123 for reviewing and being supportive and very nice :D Please read and review peoples! It makes me smile :]…and dance…ok not really…or maybe oO…well…I'll leave you alone now…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the very real and magical world of Harry Potter, anything you find familiar or whatnot belongs to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling :]**

* * *

><p>Severus Snape was looking over his 6th Year potions book as he sat under the beech tree in the courtyard of Hogwarts. <em>Whoever wrote this book has probably never whipped up anything more difficult than a Pepperup Potion<em>, thought Severus, as he scribbled in the margin of the page how to correctly stir the potion they were recently learning. A tinkling laugh made him look up from his critiquing. He looked around and felt his stomach churn. There was Lily Evans, on the arm of his enemy, James Potter. He still couldn't believe that Lily wouldn't talk to him. It has been a year since he called her a Mudblood and they had their last argument. Ever since she has looked at him as if he was the foulest creature she ever came across. Their eyes briefly met and, as his eyes widened with hope, while hers narrowed with loathing. He looked back down at his book, all hope lost. _She will never forgive me_, though Severus, his eyes stinging with tears he was trying to hold back, _I made the biggest mistake of my life, and now she hates me._ The bell rang for lessons to begin, and Severus, hastily wiping his eyes, gathered his things and walked to class.

"James, you are so funny!" laughed Lily, as she and James were strolling along the lake. James had just told her a joke about a hag, a banshee, and a goblin and found it to be surprisingly funny. As she was laughing, she looked past James and found her eyes locked with Severus, her long-time friend, and now the worst person she ever knew. She couldn't believe he called her that foul word, him of all people, her best friend. Now she knew what he thought of her, and as much as it hurt to lose her best friend, they were just too different to be friends anymore, him being a Slytherin and her being in Gryffindor. James noticed her attention has changed to focus on someone else, and turned to look at what she was glaring at, and found him looking at Severus Snape. He scoffed.

"What are you doing wasting your time glaring at Snivellus when you should be looking at me", joked James, waggling his eyebrows at Lily. Lily looked back at James and laughed some more.

"You are a conceited prick, did you know that?" giggled Lily.

"Yeah I've been told, multiple times, by you specifically," chuckled James. He saw that she was still looking at Snape, and saw the hurt in her eyes. "Forget him, Lily; he's not worth anything anymore ever since he called you…that word."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," said Lily, finally looking away from Severus. "Come on James we have Double Potions next, we better go if we don't want to be late." And with that, they walked back to the castle, arm in arm.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila! Mi primero chapter! My first chapter! The characters are a little off but I'm just starting this out! And I know that Lily doesn't hook up with James until 7<strong>**th**** year, but this is why it's a fanfic :] Major stuff next chapter! Also, go Read and review on my other story _Notes In Constellations_. Its a oneshot but just try it out! k, next chapter more stuff guys!Read…(well you just read lol) and…REVIEW! Please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peoples! Here's the next chapter like I promised! I will probably update once every week and create the chapters during the week if I'm not buried alive by homework. But if I can't update, I shall let you know! Now, on with this chapter! :]**

* * *

><p>"Now class," said Professor Slughorn, calling the attention of both the Slytherins and Gryffindors in his class, "we will be working on a most difficult potion today, I will not expect many of you to succeed, as it takes much concentration, skill, and patience. Now, I will assign all of you partners, Slytherins with Gryfffindors now: Mr. Potter with Mr. Avery, Miss Macdonald with Miss Black, Mr. Black with Mr. Rosier, Miss Evans with Mr. Snape…" At this, Snape looked up from his desk, and turned to look at Lily, who kept her eyes straight ahead, determined not to look at him, though he noticed her face tinged pink. "Come along now, this potion must be done and left to stew before the end of the period. Go and find your partners and begin."<p>

Snape hurriedly gathered his things and moved his things over to Lily's table. He hasn't had a chance to talk to Lily, to apologize for what he said to her, to explain what came over him. This might be the only chance he gets. He put his things down next to Lily's cauldron and began to take out the necessary equiptment and ingredients. He saw her do the same, still refusing to look or acknowledge him. He was about to speak, when Professor Slughorn came over to their table, beaming at the sight of them.

"How are my favorite students doing? I couldn't separate the two best potion makers in this class! I'll be expecting an excellent potion by the end of this class, you two!"

"Not to worry, Professory Slughorn!" said Lily with a falsely bright smile, "we won't let you down."

"That's what I like to hear!" said Professor Slughorn, "now let's get started." and left.

The tension was very thick after Slughorn left their table. Severus was beginning to feel very nervous, and found it very difficult to concentrate on slicing up his caterpillar. Lily was pretending that he wasn't there. _Well,_ thought Severus, _if she's not going to make the first move, then I guess I will_. And with that, Severus cleared his throat.

"Hi, Lily" said Severus quietly. He noticed that Lily's cheeks grew slightly pink again and inwardly smirked. No matter how much she hated him at the moment, he could still make her blush.

"Snape" said Lily curtly, and Severus felt a pang of hurt. Lily has never called him by his surname before. He decided to overlook this and continued with trying to get Lily to talk to him.

"How have you been lately?" said Severus, more quietly still. He paused his slicing to look sideways at her reaction. He noticed her go red once again, but this time in anger.

"Good," she simply said, and then added, "I've been really good lately, James and I have been spending a lot of time together, and he's a really great guy, the best I've ever known, actually. We are practically an item now. I've never met anyone like him before. He makes me smile and laugh, he listens to me, and he promised to _never_ hurt me or betray my trust, like _some_ people have." Severus's reaction was exactly the one she was hoping for. Severus's pale face turned a pale pink as he heard her go on and on about Potter. He was expecting insults, angry remarks, his faults thrown back at him, a list of the ways he's hurt her, or even silence. He was not expecting this kind of hurt, and was wishing he never spoke to her in the first place, but he couldn't let her know that she got the better of him. It was not in his nature to keep quiet and let the other think they've won.

"So I see you've fallen for the Gryffindor Bigheaded Bully," he said, his voice rising slightly, so as not to be overheard but loud enough to make his point. "Do his dates include dinner, dancing, and harassing kids smaller than him to make himself look big and important?" Lily's face grew even redder as she was trying to control her anger.

"Listen, I don't want to have this conversation with you. I just want to get this potion over with so you can go back to your own table and leave me alone. You're just jealous of James, you know that? You were always jealous of his Quidditch skills and his popularity –"

"I was never, nor will I ever be jealous of that git, and I can't believe you're defending him and accusing me of being jealous of him. You used to think he was the biggest prat you've ever –"

"Key word: _used to_. Now that I've been spending more time with him, I've come to know that he's actually a very nice, sweet boy."

"He's not right for you!"

"And who _is_ then, Severus? You?"

Severus felt hope rush up in him as if he swallowed a cup full of warm butterbeer. He turned to look at her, at a loss to say. He could say at this very moment his true feelings for her, that he has loved her ever since he first met her. But no, this was not the time. He stared right into her eyes and said, "Anyone but Potter, you deserve better."

Lily's eyes softened, but quickly regained her anger and said, "You wouldn't know what I deserve Severus, but don't worry, I can take care of myself, I am not the same clueless little girl you once knew."

"No, you're not," whispered Severus, glancing at her, noticing how red her face was getting again, "you're not the same little girl I was best friends with, you're –" but no one knew what she was, because at that moment the bell rang for the end of lessons, and Professor Slughorn boomed, "Ok everyone, please hand in a glass vile of your potion, and leave your cauldrons at the back of the class to let them stew, I will grade what you have accomplished so far." Severus panicked. They had not finished the potion. They were not even close to finishing. They had spent so much whispering and arguing that they had stopped cutting up and putting in ingredients for the potion. He looked over at Lily and saw the panic in her eyes as well.

"Well," said Lily, taking deep breaths. "We are going to have to tell him that we got distracted, and see if he will let us make up the work."

"I agree," said Severus.

They went up to the front of class to wear Professor Slughorn was collecting glass viles from the students. As Severus and Lily approached, he beamed at his two favorite students.

"Well now," said Professor Slughorn jubilantly, "what has my favorite pair cooked up for me?"

Lily managed to look ashamed, and Severus tried to do the same.

"Well, Professor…see…me and Severus…we sort of…got distracted and… well…we didn't manage to make the potion…"

Professor Slughorn smile fell completely. He looked from Lily to Severus and back again.

"And what managed to distract you two so much that you completely ignored your task?"

"Well sir," said Lily, "see, Severus is my best friend, and we got caught up in our conversation."

Severus looked at Lily in disbelief. He couldn't believe it. She was going to make it so that Slughorn never pairs them up as partners again! Being her partner was one of the reasons that Potions was his favorite class. He couldn't let her do this.

"Sir, Lily and I were only discussing our homework assignment for Charms. I did not completely understand the assignment, and Lily being the best at Charms, I asked for her help. I kept her from continuing the potion. It's my fault, Professor"

He snuck a look at Lily. She looked beyond angry. He knew he ruined her plan of never being his partner in potions again. Professor Slughorn gave Severus a hard look. He seemed to be thinking, and then finally said, "I see. Well, I cannot say that I am not very disappointed in the two of you, especially you, Mr. Snape. You two are going to have to come back after dinner and finish the potion. I will mark you two down one letter grade. Now go to your next class. I expect to see you two here after dinner."

* * *

><p><strong>Some drama there! Yeah, I know this chapters still kinda short, but lemme know what you think! What do you think will ha<strong>**ppen between Snape and Lily? I'm deciding whether to post up the next chapter or wait til next week oO. If I get enough reviews, like, at least five, I'll post up the next chapter this weekend! Night peoples! B]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So, as you can see, I've put up another chapter! I've only gotten one review *glares at readers* and just wanted to say thanks to Eclaire Stones! :] Anyways, I've gotten so many story alerts and author alerts and even favorite author and story alerts! So that paid up for the missing 4 reviews and I am putting up this new chapter! Enjoy!**

**[P.S. Today's my sister's birthday! So I am dedicating this chapter to her! Even though she completely disagrees with the idea but still! She's my biggest supporter! Happy Birthday Sis :))]**

* * *

><p>Severus ate his food in silence. He couldn't help but look over at the Gryffindor table and watch Lily as she angrily told her friend everything that had happened during Potions. Severus smiled as he thought that, in a few short minutes, he would be alone with Lily for the first time in months. Finally, everyone stood up to leave. Severus glanced at Lily, trying to get eye contact with her, but she ignored him and walked out of the Great Hall to the dungeons. Severus followed a few paces behind her, and once everyone left to their respective Houses he quickened his stride until he was right next to her. He glanced at her and decided to gather up his nerve once again and speak to her.<p>

"I wonder what Slugh–"he began.

"Don't talk to me." She said.

"Lily, please – "

"I said don't talk to me."

They continued their walk to the dungeons for another few minutes, and finally knocked on the door. Professor Slughorn opened the door and let them inside.

"Ok, you two. You both have one hour to complete your assignment. I do not want any more conversations between the two of you. I am seriously considering not letting you two be partners again, but I shall see by the end of the hour and how accurate your potion will be." And with that, Professor Slughorn left the dungeon.

Severus and Lily stood in silence for a good two minutes until Lily decided that it was better they start, and went to the nearest table, brought out her cauldron, her ingredients and tools, and began to chop up more caterpillars. Severus stood for a few more seconds before joining her at the table.

They worked in silence, with only the sounds of their knives hitting the cutting board, or the light splash of the chopped up ingredients being thrown into the boiling cauldron.

Severus couldn't work like this anymore. The silence was pressing in on him from all sides, and the fumes from the cauldron mixed with Lily's flowery scent was making him feel a little light headed. He had to speak, or he'd explode from the pressure he was feeling inside.

"Lily, please hear me out" he said, desperately.

Lily sighed. "Severus, not now, we have to work on this potion. And anyways, I don't want to hear what you have to say."

Severus was not going to let her silence him this time. "Lily," he said more forcefully, "I need you to listen to me, just this once. I won't stop bothering you until you do."

Lily looked up from her work and turned to face Severus. "Fine, Snape. I will listen, but let's continue working; I don't want to end up disappointing Professor Slughorn again."

Severus was relieved that Lily was giving him an opportunity to apologize sincerely and speak his mind. They worked in silence for a few seconds, and then Severus spoke.

"Lily, I just want to apologize for what I called you in our Fifth year. I was just extremely embarrassed from what Potter and Black were doing to me. I know it is not an excuse, but I truly feel horrible for what I said. I disrespected you and I lost my only best friend. I'd give anything to go back to when we were friends. I will even accept that you and Potter are now an…item…as long as we go back to how things used to be. I miss you, Lily…"

Lily looked up from her work again, and looked at Severus for a solid minute. Then she finally spoke as well.

"Sev," (The use of his old nickname brought a spark of hope in Severus); "you don't know how much you hurt me. I thought we were best friends, and I remember a long time ago you told me it did not matter that I was muggleborn. You threw all the trust I had for you back in my face when you called me that word. How do I know you won't do it again? I don't know if I can trust you again, Sev."

Severus's heart sank. "Please, Lily. I want everything to go back to the way they were. You were the best thing that ever happened in my life. I want you as my best friend again."

"What about your Death Eater friends? You seem to have enough of them around you. You don't need me."

"You're wrong! They don't mean anything to me! You don't know what it's like, Lily!"

"Oh, don't I?"

"No, you don't." spat Severus, a sneer forming on his face as he glared at his once-best friend. "You don't know what it's like for me. You've never known. Not even when we were best friends." Everything Severus was feeling for as along as he can remember was spewing out at last. Every emotion he had kept behind his mask was finally being revealed. "You don't know what it's like to be hated and beaten by your own father, to feel unloved because your mother was too scared to show any forms of emotion. Something she taught me well. You don't know what it's like to be the outsider in your own House! To feel this way by your so-called 'friends', and to be hated by your own roommates. You don't know what it's like to be looked down upon by everyone in the school as if I'm a piece of crap. And you wonder why I spend my time with jerks like Mulciber and Avery? Maybe the feeling of actually belonging to something was too great to pass, don't you think? And then the hatred I had to endure from _you_, of all people, for the rest of the year and for the whole summer and not even getting a second chance for the _one_ mistake I made throughout our whole friendship, and then watching as you forgave _Potter_ for the _millions_ of things he has done to people at school, what he has done to _me_, and saying how great a guy he actually is, underneath it all. Imagine how utterly alone I felt that whole time. How alone I feel now! But oh, no, my life is _nothing_ compared to the horrid and depressing life of one Lily Evans, right? How _alone_ she must feel inside when she's surrounded by her friends who care for her, or when she's being snogged and feeling loved by the horrid James Potter. Damn, what a selfish jerk I've been!"

Severus finally stopped ranting and was panting hard. He looked away from Lily, feeling hatred towards her for the first time in his life, and feeling ashamed at finally letting every little thing he was feeling come out and becoming vulnerable. He continued working on the potion, and did not speak. He noticed that he did not hear any noise coming from the right of him, and quickly glanced at Lily. He looked again, this time facing her, and noticed tears forming in her eyes, on the brink of falling. He wanted to catch them, to prevent them from running down her face, but he still felt too much hatred towards her to care enough. _Let her cry_, thought Severus,_ she's only doing it out of pity. She's only crying for my pitiful life._ He looked back down to the cauldron and began to stir it, when a soft voice made him stop and look up.

"Sev..." said Lily softly. Severus looked hard at her, waiting for her to continue, not even caring what she had to say. Lily blushed under the fierce gaze Severus was giving her. She opened her mouth and choked out the words she has been trying to say.

"Sev...I-I'm so s-sorry. I-I never knew. I n-never knew how h-horrible it all was for you. I-I...I was only thinking of how hurt I was."

"Exactly, you only thought of yourself. Yes, you got hurt by what I said, but did you never care to think of how hurt _I_ felt when you left me standing there that night, begging for your forgiveness? No, you only saw the bad things in me by then, while all the bad things in Potter suddenly disappeared. He became the kindest, most generous–"

"I said I was sorry Sev!" cried Lily, tears streaming freely from her eyes. "I never realized how much I hurt you! I'm sorry all of this happened! Gosh, Sev, why can't you forgive me?"

"I could ask the same of you, all those months ago" said Severus calmly. He was shocked with himself. Lily was asking _him_ for forgiveness this time. Why isn't he accepting it? They can put all this behind them and pick up where they left off. But Severus knew. His anger at Lily was suppressed by his love for her and anger at himself for losing her. Now that it was all out, he can't take them back, and he did not want to. Now that she knows how he was feeling, the torture he was put through for many months because of her, he didn't want to become friends with her again. He knows that he will regret this later, but at this moment, he didn't care.

Severus looked down at the cauldron and found the potion finished. He must have been subconsciously working on it, having memorized and perfected almost every potion in his textbook, while he was arguing with Lily. He put the potion in a vile, wrote both their names on it, feeling a little twinge of guilt as her wrote her name, and was about to leave it on Professor Slughorn's desk when the door opened to reveal the round professor strolling in.

"Now, have you two finished?" asked Professor Slughorn. "Why, what's wrong, my dear?" Lily had been hastily drying her eyes on her sleeve, but her nose was still red and her eyes were puffy.

"Nothing to worry about, Professor" said Lily. "I just banged my head on the table trying to grab something I dropped, but I'm fine."

"Well, if you're sure, you should probably go and see Madam Pomfrey, just to make sure you're ok. Now, have you two finished your potion?"

Severus went up to Professor Slughorn and gave him the vile. Professor Slughorn squinted to look at the contents in the vile and gave a satisfied smile.

"Well, everything seems to be in order. Now, off to your commons rooms, you two. I shall check to see if you made the potion correctly, though it seems to be perfect, and leave it to stew. Goodnight, both of you."

"Goodnight, Professor" they both said, and left the dungeon. As Severus turned to go down to his common room, he felt Lily grab his arm.

"Wait a moment, Sev" she said desperately.

"Let me go, Evans" said Severus unemotionally.

"No, please, Sev, forgive me. I'm sorry for how I treated you. Please..."

"Let _go _of me, Evans. Unlike you, who will be received by a group of nosy gossiping girlfriends and an arrogant Potter, I, on the other hand, will be going straight to my dormitory and work in silence and solitude. Now get your hands off me." Severus yanked his arm out of Lily's grip, and walked away, leaving her standing there.

Severus entered his common room, walked past the snide remarks, rude comments, and disdainful looks being thrown at him, went up to his dormitory, locked the door and lay down on his bed. He thought of everything that happened tonight, of how he entered the dungeon classroom begging for forgiveness, and left it in anger and hatred. Severus turned to his side, letting the tears fall unashamedly down his face, feeling more alone than ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Woah! Did you guys expect that! I don't know...whenever I read that part in the 7<strong>**th**** book I was always thinking "WHAT THE HECK LILY? HE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND! AND YOU'RE NOT MAD JAMES ATTACKED SNAPE FOR NO REASON? MADNESS!" I always felt for Snape, but yeah I made Lily seem like the bad guy here haha but no worries guys things get better…or worse…you'll see ;] **


	4. Chapter 4

**Gmorning everyone! Well, it's morning over here haha so I've decided to **_**not**_** update once a week…instead I will update as much as I can. I don't like to keep you guys waiting cuz I know how it feels to wait for days or even weeks for a story you're reading :\ So I will update as long as I'm ahead two chapters, which means I better start writing now :] Also, thanks for the reviews! I feel like a jerk for asking for them but it's the only way I'll know if I needa fix some stuff, get my stories straight, and hear from you guys :] So yess I will respond to your reviews at the end of each chapter!**

* * *

><p>The next morning was gray and cloudy, exactly how both Severus and Lily felt that day. Lily had spent the night telling her friends everything that happened between her and Severus. Her friends had comforted her and made mean comments towards Severus, calling him an insensitive jerk, that Lily doesn't need him, and that it was expected, him being in Slytherin, and Lily kept quiet through their "comfort". She did feel guilty that she wasn't defending Severus, but at that moment, their remarks and comments made her feel better and she wondered if Severus was right about her.<p>

Severus had the spent the night in his bed, wiping his eyes and thinking about everything that happened. He had no friends to comfort him, no one to talk down about Lily, no one to make him feel better about what happened. All he had were his thoughts. He fell asleep to dreams about a scared little child hiding in a corner while his father beat his mother, an awkward teenager trying to escape through life at Hogwarts unnoticed and invisible, and a pair of bright, green, laughing eyes, staring adoringly at Potter. He awoke that morning with a cold stare and a pounding headache, and made his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast before lessons began.

...

"Gosh, Lily," said Mary Macdonald, Lily's best friend, "I don't know why you keep worrying yourself over that jerk. You don't need him as a friend! You don't need him at all! Now, stop this crying and eat some porridge."

"I'm not hungry, Mary" said Lily.

"But you need to eat! We have an exam in Charms, and you need to eat if you want to pass it!"

"Lily's the best in Charms, she doesn't need to worry about passing or not, she can get an O without even trying" said James, coming up behind Lily. He sat down next to her, grabbed some bacon and eggs and gave her a peck on the cheek. He noticed that her cheek was a little wet. "What's wrong, Lily? Why are you crying?" He turned to Mary when Lily didn't respond. "What happened, Mary?"

Lily looked up at Mary and begged with her eyes to not tell James, but Mary just glared at her and turned to him.

"It's that Snape-boy. He yelled at Lily for no reason last night while they were making up their potion, and left her there in _tears_ after he was done."

"Is this true, Lily?" said James, concern etched in his face as he turned to look at Lily.

"No, no that's not what happened!" said Lily.

"Yes it is, Lily! I can't believe you're trying to defend that little piece of filth." said Mary.

"He is _not_ a piece of filth!" cried Lily, Severus's words from last night coming back to her.

"I'm going to have a little chat with _Snivellus_ before lessons" said James, cracking his knuckles.

"You will do no such thing!" cried Lily.

"Yeah, James, I'll take Lily to Charms, and I'll let Professor Flitwick know that you will be a little late" said Mary.

"No! James, please!" cried Lily desperately, but it seems as if neither James nor Mary were paying any attention to her cries.

"Thanks, Mary, this shouldn't take long" said James.

Everyone was standing up from their House tables to go to their first lessons of the day. James eyes scanned the crowd and found Severus, still at the Slytherin table. He waited until Severus got up and walked towards the entrance of the Great Hall. James kept close to Severus. Severus seemed to not notice that the hallway was emptying, or that his worst enemy was right behind him. Once the hall was empty, James moved forward, grabbed Severus's shoulder and turned him to face him.

"Hold on a minute, Snivellus" said James.

"Let me go, Potter, I have class" said Severus, not wanting to fight this early in the morning. His head was still pounding.

"I'm sure you can miss class for a few minute, because that's all this little meeting of ours is going to take. Now, what did you do to Lily last night while you both were in Slughorn's dungeon?"

Severus looked at James. He couldn't believe that Lily told James about their conversation, but from what it looked like, James didn't know everything, especially the emotional details about Severus's life.

"I didn't do anything to her," said Severus calmly, "we had a conversation, we argued, we left. Nothing else. Just because Lily can't take the truth being thrown at her–"

"Don't you talk about Lily that way" growled James. He grabbed Severus from the front of his robes. Severus was slightly taller than James, so this did not have the affect James wanted. "Lily is the greatest person in the world, she's the most kindest, generous, sweetest–"

"Then you don't really know Lily Evans that well, do you, Potter, at least, not the Lily Evans I know. She's the most unforgiving, self-absorbed, arrogant – "

James threw a punch to Severus's face, and Severus went flying to the wall, a busted lip causing blood to fall from his mouth. James went over to Severus and picked him up.

"You take that back! Take it back, you ungrateful piece of crap!" shouted James.

"I won't!" spat Severus. "It's true, just because you can't handle it–"

"Severus!"

Both the boys turned to look, and at the end of the hall was Lily. She ran towards both of them, taking in James, red in the face, and Severus, in James' clutches, blood flowing from his lip.

"James! James, let him go! Please!" cried Lily, trying to pull James's arms off of Severus.

"He insulted you, Lily! And made you cry! I won't let him get away with it!"  
>"You had to tell everyone about our conversation, didn't you, Lily? You had to make me look like the villain, the one that hurt <em>you<em>, to make you look like the victim. I'm not surprised" said Severus.

"SHUT UP!" shouted James, "SHUT UP AND TAKE BACK EVERYTHING YOU SAID ABOUT LI–"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

Professor McGonnagal came out of the Transfiguration classroom and took in the scene in front of her: James, holding Severus up by the front of his robes; Severus, bleeding from his face; and Lily, red in the face from crying. Her mouth thinned into the straightest line either of them has ever seen. "You three, follow me."

She led them down the hall to a corridor with a lone gargoyle standing in the middle. Professor McGonnagal turned to face the wall, spread out her hands and said, "Sugar Quills".

At once the wall opened up to reveal a spiraling staircase. All four of them stood on the staircase, which immediately began moving upward like an escalator. When they reached the top, Professor McGonnagal knocked on the door. A voice yelled, "Enter" and Professor McGonnagal turned the doorknob and opened the door to reveal the Headmaster's study. The portraits of previous Headmasters and Headmistresses were sleeping soundly in their portraits, and the portrait of the previous Headmaster, Armando Dippet, snored lightly over the desk where their recent Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, sat.

Professor Dumblore looked at the scene in front of him, leaned back in his chair, and sighed. "Already starting problems this early in the morning, Mr. Potter?"

"Professor, I was only trying to defend Lily's honor from Snape" said James in a rush.

"I see, and, Mr. Snape, pray tell what have you done to disgrace the honor of Lily Evans and deserve that split lip that came from the hands of Mr. Potter, am I correct?"

Severus looked anywhere but at Dumbledore. He's had the feeling before that Dumbledore knew Legilimency, and was probably attempting to enter his mind now. Looking down at his worn out shoes, he answered. "I have done nothing. I was just going to my lessons when Potter came up behind me, began to yell at me, and punched me in the face. Then Evans came and tried to get him off me. That's what happened."

James opened his mouth to retort, but Dumbledore held up his hand to silence him. He turned to face Lily. "I see. Now, what did Mr. Snape do to disgrace your honor, Ms. Evans?"

Lily turned red at being addressed by the Headmaster. She looked down at the ground as well. "Well, last night, when Severus and I were making up our potion for Professor Slughorn, we began to argue. We said some things to each other, and then we left. I did not like what he said to me, but they were true, I confided in my friend, Mary MacDonald, and then this morning James found out, and he went to find Severus. I decided to go and stop him, so I left class with the excuse that I was going to the bathroom, and found James and Severus." She hoped that Dumbledore would not ask what they had argued about, but Dumbledore just stared at Lily, and Lily found that she could not look away. Finally, Dumbledore nodded, and turned back to the three of them.

"Well, I can see there are many holes in this story, but I will not question this any farther. Mr. Potter, you know there is no tolerance for violence, even if it was to defend someone's honor. I believe a months worth of detention every evening would be acceptable."

"But Professor" said James, "I have Quidditch practice every evening! And we have a match against Ravenclaw in two weeks! I need to train if we want Gryffiindor to stay in the running for the Quidditch Cup! The season's barely started!"

"Er, Headmaster, I believe your punishment for Mr. Potter is well deserved, but could you at least allow him to play the match? There is no need to punish the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team for Mr. Potter's extreme foolishness" said Professor McGonnagal, to everyone's surprise. Everyone turned to look at her. She kept her stern posture, but she looked to Dumbledore with hope.

Dumbledore looked at James again, and sighed. "I believe we can let you off your detention for the Quidditch match, but I want you to report to Professor Filch every night at 8 for your detention. He will give you your punishments for those nights. Ms. Evans, I believe a week's night of detentions would be appropriate. Despite the fact that you planned to prevent Mr. Potter from doing any harm to Mr. Snape, you still left your lesson and lied to Professor Flitwick." Lily looked down, ashamed, and nodded her head, accepting her punishment.

"As for you, Mr. Snape–"

"Er, Professor, Severus had nothing to do with any of this. James prevented Severus from going to his lessons. This was not his fault" said Lily. Everyone looked at her, surprised. James looked outrage that she was preventing Snape from receiving detention, while Severus merely glanced at her with a slightly surprised look on his face. Dumbledore smiled at her.

"Well, Mr. Snape, it seems that there will be no punishment for you, seeing as how Ms. Evans is correct. Now, off to class, all of you. Mr. Potter, I expect you to be with Mr. Filch this evening, and I expect Mr. Flitwick to be receiving you tonight, Mr. Evans. Off you go now." And with that, James, Lily, and Severus left the study. Professor McGonnagal stayed behind to discuss something with Dumbledore, which left James, Lily, and Severus to walk down the corridor alone, Severus walking a little ahead of them. James was the first to break the silence.

"How could you defend the greaseball, Lily? You and I both have detention, unfair ones at that, and you tell Dumbledore to not punish _Snivell_–"

"Do _not_ call him that, James" said Lily fiercely. "Sev had _nothing_ to do with any of this! This was _none_ of your business, but of course, it gave you an opportunity to beat up Sev, so you _made _it your business. I'm glad Sev doesn't have detention. He doesn't deserve it."

"And you think we do?" asked James incredulously.

"Yes, I think we do, _especially_ you, James. You had _no_ right to punch Sev. I'm just glad he's not severely hurt!"

"Yes, if a busted lip and bleeding freely from the mouth is not being severely hurt, then I'm completely fine" muttered Severus.

"No one's talking to you, Snivellus!" retorted James.

"James! Stop it! You go on to Charms, I want to talk to Sev alone, please" said Lily. James looked at her, and then looked at Severus, then back again. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Growling loudly, he left for Charms, leaving Lily alone in the corridor with Severus, who continued to walk.

"Sev, wait, please" said Lily, running to keep up with Severus.

Exasperated, Severus stopped to look at her. "What do you want, Evans? I have class to get to." And then, surprisingly, Lily hugged him, hard. Severus stood frozen, but then relaxed a little.

"Sev," said Lily, her voice being muffled by Severus's cloak, "please, you were completely right, about everything. I am an arrogant, self-absorbed jerk. I'm almost as bad as James, no, I'm worse, because I hurt my best friend. Can you please, _please_ forgive me? Even a little?"

Severus didn't respond for a good minute. Lily was losing what little hope she had left. She let go of Severus, tears falling from her eyes, and turned to go to Charms, when Severus's voice stopped her.

"Thanks, Lily, for not letting Dumbledore give me detention."

Lily turned around and found Severus smiling at her. She ran to him, tackling him in a hug, which he returned.

"Does this mean you forgive me, Sev?" asked Lily.

"Yes, Lily, I do, and I am assuming you've forgiven me, am I right?"

"Yes, Sev, I forgive you, I'm so sorry for everything that happened between us. I never realized how much I missed my best friend."

"Me too, Lily, me too." Everything felt right at that moment. Severus's was the happiest he's ever been in a long time.

"What's going on over here?"

Severus and Lily broke apart. Professor McGonnagal came strolling down corridor, her usual stern look on her face. "Evans! You're supposed to be in your Charms lesson right now. Off you go before you get another week's detention for missing class. Snape! Your face is a mess of blood and your lip is still ripped. I suggest you go to the Hospital Wing so Madam Pomfrey can fix you up. Any work you miss you will have to make up tonight after dinner, but this shouldn't take too long. Off now! Go!"

And with that, Lily headed off to the other direction to Charms, while Severus went back down the corridor to the Hospital Wing. Before they turned the corner, they both looked back at each other and smiled. Nothing can bring them down, now that they were best friends again, but no one saw the pair of hazel eyes shining behind a pair of glasses, bright with anger and determination.

* * *

><p><strong>The end of a chapter! Ooohh I wonder who those mysterious hazel eyes belong too *wink wink* And don't worry you Lily haters, I'll make her suffer some more and make her look bad in future chapters…and for you LilySnape lovers, no worries! I won't end this badly for them…KEEP YOUR HOPES UP! :] ooh I better not spoil anymore ;]**

***Amaterasu-Black Flame: Yeah same here I mean yeah people can change and James **_**probably**_** did but I would find it hard to forgive someone who repeatedly harassed my best friend for years :\ And my sister says thank you :] Also, I took your advice and un-disabled the reviews thingy lol**

***duj: I see you've put **_**a lot**_** of thought into this…that's awesome! I completely agree with you on everything and yeah I know he probably wouldn't have straight up dissed her but I was feeling angry at the time I was writing this and kinda sorta took it out on Lily through Snape, but yeah he had every right to.**

***Nimidius: Yeah exactly, I mean she couldn't forgive him for one word he called her (even though it was a…nice word) but she can date a guy who tortures her best friend…lol well I already have the next chapter written and things change but no worries I will **_**definitely**_** make her suffer more…I'm not finished with her punishment yet :]**

***Eclaire Stones: Thanks for being my first reviewer! :] I just realized I went backwards with my reviews…sorry!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys….so…this is a pretty short chapter…IM SORRY! I've been on a mental block for a few days now, being behind in my chapters and all, plus waaay too much homework, and then spending the night at my aunts house, WITH NO COMPUTER ACCESS (no I don't have a laptop T.T)! So here's what I came up with, I'm not that proud of it but I lost where I wanted to go with this chapter :\ so this popped out of my head…if anyone has any ideas lemme know please! I feel like I let you down! I will make up for it! I'll try not to lose track again! Ok ok enough of me ranting…on with the fic!**

* * *

><p>"And then she goes and hugs him! Can you believe it? She hugs him!" James paced the floor in anger, his hair standing on end for all the times he ran his hand through it. Sirius, Remus, and Peter were sitting in their dormitory, listening to James rant about everything that happened that morning. As James finished, he turned to look at his three best friends.<p>

"Well," said Remus carefully, "They were best friends for the longest time. Since they were nine, Lily told me."

"I don't _care_ how long they were friends; I just can't believe they are friends _now_! After everything he did to her, and she forgave him! A Slytherin! A lying, filthy, cheating–"

"Calm down, mate" said Sirius, lying down on his bed. "This won't change anything between you and Lily. She still fancies you. You still got the girl. Yeah, she's mad at you at the moment, but obviously she's a very forgiving person. She'll be back in your arms in no time."

"Yeah, I guess, but now she's going to want to spend some _alone_ time with the slimeball, and I don't like it."

"Well, maybe you can _share_ her!" said Peter, ecstatic about having a say in the situation. "You know, let her have her time with Snape, and then have your time with her!"

Everyone stared in silence at Peter, who grew red in the face.

"You know, that's not such a bad idea" said Remus thoughtfully. "You both will have your time with Lily, you more so because you two fancy each other. It works."

"No, no, no you all don't understand!" said James, aggravated at how the conversation was turning out. "I don't _want_ to share Lily. With anyone! _Especially_ not with Snivellus."

"Then what do you plan to do, mate?" asked Sirius. "I'm with you one hundred percent." Remus and Peter both gave James and Sirius a wary look and they both looked at each other with determined stares.

"I'm going to make it so that Snivellus never wants to hear Lily's name ever again," said James, a dangerous gleam in his eye, "and Lily hate Snivellus so much, she'd wish he was dead."

...

"So, still reading those Dark Arts books, aren't you, Sev?"

Lily and Severus were in the library. Lily was studying from her Arithmancy book, while Severus was doing some light reading on the Dark Arts. It has been weeks since their reconciliation, and they have been spending some time together, even if it was for a few minutes. Things were still a bit awkward between them after spending half a year ignoring each other, but their relationship was slowly growing to what it used to be. Severus looked up from his book and stared at Lily for a few good seconds before responding.

"Yes, is that a problem?"

Lily glared at the book. "Well, no, but you know how I feel about you reading those Dark Arts books. Its one of the reasons I broke our friendship."

Severus looked at Lily some more, closed his book, and turned to face her. "Are you still dating that Potter-jerk?"

Lily's face turned an angry shade of red. "Yes, I am! And he's _not_ a jerk, Sev! I would appreciate it if you did not criticize and disrespect the guy I am currently dating! You said you wouldn't!"

"First of all, he is a jerk, and you've called him that many times before you suddenly lost your mind and decided to go out with him. Second, I admit, I did say that, but at the time I was begging for your forgiveness, which you chose to ignore and scoff at, and times have changed. Third, if you want me to respect your so-called 'relationship' with you and the toe-rag, then you must respect my choice in reading and interest."

"Sev," Lily sighed, "I don't want to start fighting again. We just fixed our relationship; I don't want to go back to hating you. You know I don't like the subject of Dark Arts. It scares me, especially when I think of how much you're learning and what you might do with that knowledge. Can you please just, not read them anymore? For me?"

Severus looked at her as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Well, Lily, if don't want to begin another fight, then why don't we make an accord? I will stop reading those books if you will stop your relationship with Potter. It scares me, especially when I think of the influence he is on you, and what you might do with that influence. Can you please just, not date him anymore? For me?" Sev leaned back in his chair and smirked at her.

"Severus this is not funny!" shouted Lily.

Madam Pince, the librarian, came to their table, her nostrils blowing off smoke from the rage she had from Lily screaming in the library. "If you do not quiet down then you will have to leave the library, young lady!"

Lily turned a light pink and mumbled an "I'm sorry" to her. When Madam Pince left, Lily rounded on Severus again.

"Why can't you just listen to me for once, Sev?"

"I always listen to you. Why don't you listen to me for once? Can you not see how much the Dark Arts interest me? And you really think I will be willing to risk our friendship by trying out a few of the spells and having you never look at me again? How dense do you think I am? The way you feel about the Dark Arts is how I feel about you and Potter. You will not stop dating him unless you choose to, and I will not stop reading them until I want to. You disliked me telling you to break off with Potter, well; I dislike you for telling me to stop reading these books."

Lily glared at Severus for a long time. Severus merely raised an eyebrow and returned to his book. Severus was becoming more outspoken and was defending himself more towards Lily, which surprised him as much as it did Lily, but he liked it. He was becoming more confident, something he promised he would be after their last fight, but because of his newfound confidence, him and Lily were having more arguments than conversations, usually ending in Severus winning or being right, something that_ really_ annoyed Lily. Severus was even wondering if their friendship was worth all of these fights and arguments, but he knew deep down that it was.

Lily finished glaring at Severus and softened her expression. She looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, and then fell back in her seat in defeat. "I guess you're right, but I still don't like it."

"Nor do I like you dating that Potter, but I tolerate it, the least you can do is to tolerate it as well."

"I said I will, Sev! Damn will you give it a rest already?"

"Are you bothering Lily, Snape?" James strutted into the library. He pulled up a chair besides Lily and, surprisingly, gave her a long kiss on the lips. Lily's eyes opened wide, and when James pulled back, her face was a bright red. Severus looked away in disgust, and James smirked in satisfaction. Lily turned to James.

"James, why did you do that?"

James looked her with a slightly surprised expression on his face. "Well, I thought we were together."

Lily's eyes flickered to Severus's. "No, no, James, we're not–"

"Why," said Severus, looking at Lily with his signature smirk, "did you not tell me that night we were working on our potion that you and James were, oh, what did you say, 'practically an item now'?"

"You said that, Lily?" said James with a bright smile on his face.

"No, no I didn't mean – "

"Oh yes," said Severus, "she practically rubbed it in my face that you too were together and that you made her _very_ happy. She simply can't stop talking about you." In reality, Lily has spoken nothing of James to Severus, and if she did, it was to complain about something he said or did. Lily was actually considering, if Severus remembered correctly, to break off whatever she had with James. Severus knew he was practically giving Lily to James, but if it would make her suffer, even a little, it was worth it. Plus, he knew she was losing interest in James, so it would not matter in the end. Their relationship was rickety.

Lily looked at Severus in shock. "Sev! I never said–"

"How about I leave you two now, the happy couple must want to spend some…_alone_ time with each other, I mustn't ruin that"

"For the first time ever, I agree with you, Snivellus, now, go run along and play with your potion-making kit, me and Lily want to be alone"

"What? No, no wait," said Lily, looking at Severus for help, "no wait, don't lea–"

"For the first time ever, I will do as you say, Potter, have fun with you boyfriend, Lily, I will see you later, or not" said Severus, looking at Lily with a mischievous grin on his face. He got up from his seat and left Lily struggling to get away from James, and James hanging onto her more than ever. As he walked out of the library, he felt a little guilty for leaving Lily with James, but at the same time, he didn't want Lily to have the last word, so this would be his last word to her. And with that, he left to his common room with a huge smile on his face, but a confused look in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok you guys, so there it is. Don't hate me! I'll get out of this mental block soon hopefully! See, I'm not used to actually finishing a story I usually start but it is my MISSION to finish this with a bang! I have the story idea it's just the details I need! So yes, Severus did this deliberately….<em>deliberately<em>! And James got what he wanted without really trying! But not the end you guys, just the beginning, more stuff to come out! Lol :]**

***JupiterJack567: Lol glad you like! :] **

***duj: …I knew I missed something lol I should have made James use magic! But yeah If Lily actually thought everything through things might have been _way_ different, then again, there might not be any Harry Potter to begin with…which everyone constantly reminds me -_- lol and yeah sometimes I think James is the coward because he always needed his guards to back him up :\ **

***Amaterasu-Black Flame: Thanks! And yeah I made them date or at least go out a year earlier for things to work, but things end differently! So no worries! And yeah he forgave her pretty fast but don't worry there will be more Lily suffering! Now that you mention it, it is surprising how Dumbledore made James HeadBoy after everything he did throughout those years! And you'll see what I have planned out for James ;]**

***Eclaire Stones: Yes a surprising twist! Lol I'm glad you like :] but don't worry this isn't a Snape/Lily fic for nothing XD and I never really cared for James either XD**

***The Bathtub: Thanks! I will try! Love your name by the way! Randomness is awesome! XD**

***bookworm1025: Gracias! :D Thanks for letting me know! And um…I'LL TRY! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

…**Well….hello to those who haven't given up on me…I'M SO SO SORRY! :( My computer crashed and went viral so I gave it to my cousin to repair and it took him about a MONTH to give back….then I had writer's block because I did not want to disappoint you readers like I did with my last chapter, and when I finally have the makings of an OK chapter, my internet crashed again! I literally just got my internet back…but the good news is that during these whole two months I've been writing! Also, I might not update as much because I am being pounded down with HW and college applications…which suck butt…but I shall try to post new chapters as soon as possible! So here is the next chapter, I hope it doesn't suck as much as the last one did X(…Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Winter was now approaching, and 6th year students were just now finding out how much homework the professors were willing to give. Many reminders of the N.E.W.T.s they were going to take next year filled their heads, but the news that the next Hogsmeade weekend approaching caused the N.E.W.T.s to slip from their minds. Severus was especially looking forward to this Hogsmeade weekend. He was going to go with Lily. Just Lily. No James, Sirius or any of the Marauders tagging along and making the trip miserable for them, seeing as they all had detention for dropping a Dungbomb on Filch.<p>

Severus woke up feeling excited and a little anxious. He got out of bed, showered, and came back to his dorm and put on his usual casual clothes, a black turtleneck, black slacks and a pair of black sneakers. He combed his long, black hair, and, satisfied with his look, went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

As he entered the Great Hall, he looked around to look for Lily, and found her sitting next to James and the rest of the group. The look of annoyance on their faces for not being able to go to Hogsmeade made Severus smirk. Despite it being winter and the sky being a pearly white, the sun managed to shine through. The grounds were covered in a blanket of snow as white as a unicorn, and there was a light chill in the air. _Perfect day for a trip in Hogsmeade and a butterbear in the Three Broomsticks_, thought Severus, as he made his way to the Slytherin table.

He sat at the far corner of the table, grabbed a bowl of porridge, opened up his potions book, and began to read when two figures sat on the opposite side of him. Severus looked up at the two figures and brought his eyes back down to the book. It was Rosier and Avery. "What do you two want," sighed Severus.

Rosier and Avery looked at each other before Rosier answered. "We just wanted to know if you would like to join us and a few other mates to Hogsmeade, but if you have other plans…"

"As a matter of fact I do, so sorry I can't make it, you two can go now" said Severus without looking up from his book.

"You going out with that Mudblood Evans, Snape? You are, aren't you?" said Avery with a smirk on his face.

Severus turned a pale pink. He sighed again, closed his book, and turned to face Avery. The glare Severus gave him caused Avery to back away a little.

"No, it is not with Evans, I'm simply spending the trip at Hogsmeade with a _friend_."

"And who is this _friend_ of which you speak of, Snape? It's that Mudblood! Admit it! You would rather spend your day with a filthy little Mudblood than spend the day with your _real_ friends. Funny, I never thought of you as a blood-traitor, Snape, but, now that you think of it, I can see that you're one of the biggest blood traitors of them all! Bigger even than that Potter or Black or that Long bottom fellow. You're not even pure-blood, I bet", sneered Avery.

"I'm not going to spend my time explaining my entire blood-line with the likes of you", glowered Severus. "I am pure-blood" (Rosier raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing) "I'm in Slytherin, aren't I? But if you don't believe me, then I have nothing to discuss with you or Rosier, or anyone else who questions my blood-status. It's none of your business who I spend my time with. Now if you will excuse me, I must go."

Severus got his things and left the Slytherin table in anger. He did not want to meet Lily looking irritated; she would want to hear the whole situation, and Severus wasn't sure he wanted to tell her everything, so he stopped in the corridor and took deep breaths. Just as he was finally driving Avery and his idiocy from his mind, he heard someone call for him.

"Snape! Snape, wait!"

Severus turned around and groaned out loud. Rosier ran from the end of the corridor to catch up to him. He was out of breath by the time he caught up with Severus.

"Snape, wait, listen for a moment" said Rosier once he had his breath.

"There's nothing I want to discuss with you, now leave me alone" said Severus.

"Snape don't listen to Avery, you know he's a prick. He was just trying to get you to come with us to Hogsmeade out of anger."

"Listen, Rosier, I wasn't lying when I told you I was spending the trip with a friend. Otherwise, you know I would gladly join you."

"But you haven't even heard the whole story" said Rosier, an evil smile beginning to form on his face.

Severus looked at Rosier with interest. "…What whole story?"

At this, Rosier's smile grew larger. "See, there's going to be a meeting for all who are _interested_ in the Shrieking Shack at 3…"

"For all who are interested in what? What kind of meeting is this, Rosier?"

Rosier looked hard at Severus, his eyes growing bright. He lowered his voice and said, "It's a meeting for all those who are interested in joining the Dark Lord, for all those who are interested in becoming…_Death Eaters_."

Severus's eyes widened. He remembered a time when he was aiming to become a Death Eater, join the Dark Lord and finally gain some power over those who had tormented him. He opened his mouth to respond, when he remembered that he was spending the entire day with Lily, for the first time in months. He knew she wouldn't like it if he had to leave her for an hour, probably more, and she'd hate him forever if she found out _why_ he was leaving her. He couldn't leave Lily like that. He couldn't live with the guilt. But he would probably never get another chance like this again…

Severus checked his watch. He had 10 minutes to reach the front of the school and look for Lily before leaving to Hogsmeade. "So, how long would this meeting last?"

Rosier's eyes widened and he grinned.

...

"I'm sorry I'm late!" gasped Severus. He had just met up with Lily, who was standing near the doors next to an irate Filch. She had just given up hope that Severus would come, but her face lit up when he came running to her.

"Where have you been?" said Lily, running up to an out of breath Severus. "I thought for a minute that you weren't going to come!"

"Sorry, I got…held up" said Severus, not looking her in the eye.

"Well, shall we go?" said Lily.

"I don't see why not" said Severus, letting Lily lead the way to the entrance into Hogsmeade.

As they walked through the streets, Severus quickly thought of an excuse to tell Lily for when he has to leave. He did not like lying to her, but this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Nervously, he cleared his throat.

"Er, Lily?" said Severus quietly.

"Yeah, Sev?" said Lily.

"Well, see, I- I just remembered that…t- today…I p-promised Professor S-Slughorn that…I-I would help him clean his...dungeon…at 3 o'clock…" mumbled Severus. _Why are you so nervous_, thought Severus, _you are going to mess it up_.

Lily turned to look at Severus. He looked at her hurt eyes and masked his face of emotion, even though he wanted so much to hug her and tell her that Slughorn wouldn't mind if he didn't show up and spend the rest of the day with her.

"You're kidding, aren't you, Sev?" said Lily, her voice full of disappointment. "I was hoping we would spend the whole day together! We haven't spent time alone together in so long."

Severus looked down, not able to look into her eyes. "I know, but I promised him I would go, but it will only be for an hour, I can come right back."

"Well, alright," sighed Lily, "we'll just meet in the Three Broomsticks at 4 o'clock and continue from there."

"That sounds good" said a relieved Severus.

They walked down the streets of Hogsmeade, looking into shops and entering them, sometimes coming out with nothing, and sometimes coming out with bags full of merchandise. They were mostly Lily's, seeing as how Severus could not afford much. He did buy himself new potion ingredients and a new book. They were just about to enter Zonko's Joke Shop when Severus heard a noise down the alley next to the shop. Rosier was hiding in the shadows, and, catching Severus's eye, he pointed to his watch. Severus nodded, and turned to Lily.

"Er, Lily? I must go see Professor Slughorn now."

"Right now?" said Lily, "but it's still early. You have plenty of time!"

Severus shook his head. "You know I like being punctual, Lily. I must leave now so I can be on time at Slughorn's dungeon. I'll see you at 4."

Lily sighed. "Well, alright then. I'll see you later."

Severus gave Lily all the bags he was holding for her, and made as if he was going back to school. Once he was out of Lily's sight, he turned down the dark alley to where Rosier was waiting.

"Are you ready, Snape?" said Rosier with a smirk.

"Just take me to the meeting" said Snape.

Rosier led Severus to the outskirts of Hogsmeade and down to the woods. Rosier and Severus kept silent the entire way, fearing of being overheard and too excited and nervous to say anything. They went down the familiar path that led to the Shrieking Shack and, once out of the woods, did they begin to speak.

"Well," said Rosier, his voice shaking slightly, "there it is, and there the Dark Lord awaits his new followers. Right in there. We are so close, Snape."

Snape smirked at Rosier's obvious excitement and fear. "Try not to wet your pants out of excitement, Rosier, I highly doubt that would impress the Dark Lord."

Rosier scowled at Severus. "You're lucky I decided to bring you along, Snape –"

"And you're lucky I won't curse you're face off right now, Rosier," said Severus, pointing his wand in Rosier's face before Rosier could even put his hand in his robes pocket, "how much help would you be to the Dark Lord with no head?"

Rosier held his hands up in surrender, but not without glaring at Severus. "Fine, I didn't mean any harm in my words. But I do want to warn you: I know you're still very friendly with that Mudblood." Severus's face drained of what little color it had.

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone know, but you're lucky I caught you two together instead of Avery or Mulciber. Like I said, I want to warn you. I heard that the Dark Lord is a very accomplished Legilimens, he can read anyone's thoughts when he wants to. Which means he can read yours and he can see your thoughts and feelings about that Mudblood, or even realize that you are half-blood."

"What makes you think–"

"Don't try to deny it, Snape. I know you're half-blood; I've seen the articles about your mum in the school archives, and I've also read the article about her marriage to your Muggle father. And don't deny that you fancy that Mudblood. I've seen you sneak looks at her in the Great Hall and I know about your friendship."

As the words sunk in, Severus's eyes widened. He remembered hearing somewhere that the Dark Lord can perform Legilimency on anyone, from his victims to his followers, and he can use that against them. He was putting Lily in danger if he went to the meeting. What if the Dark Lord decided to look into their thoughts to see how trustworthy and loyal they really were? And if what Rosier said was true, then the Dark Lord can also read emotions, and he will know exactly how Severus feels about Lily, that, despite the frequent arguments, Severus still very much loved her. _The Dark Lord can never know this,_ thought Severus. _I must find the counter-spell and master it if I want to keep Lily safe from him._ But then Severus realized something.

"Why are you telling me this, Rosier?" asked Severus, looking at Rosier with curiosity and caution.

Rosier shrugged and looked at the ground. "No reason, just wanted you to know that you can trust me, is all." Severus looked at Rosier in surprise. When Rosier looked up, they looked at each other and nodded. _I can't trust him fully, he might betray me at any moment, and I still wonder why he's doing this, but he's my only ally at the moment,_ thought Severus.

"Well, shall we go?" said Rosier.

Severus nodded. They walked over the ropes keeping visitors away at a safe distance from the Shrieking Shack, and walked to the front door. It was cracking and broken in multiple places, and looked as if one gentle shove would bring, not only the entire door, but the entire shack down. Nonetheless, Rosier lifted up his arm and knocked. The noise echoed surprisingly loudly and seemed to shake the shack. At once the door flew open, and a figure stood in the shadowy interior.

"Welcome, Slytherins, welcome" said a familiar voice.

Severus looked hard and saw a glimmer of platinum blonde hair. "Is that…is that you, Lucius?"

At once, Lucius Malfoy stepped out of the shadows and gave both Severus and Rosier what Severus thought was supposed to be a warm, inviting smile. Malfoy addressed Rosier first.

"Rosier! Very glad you came. I'm pleased to see your interest in serving the Dark Lord."

"Nothing would make me prouder than to be of service" said Rosier, bowing.

Malfoy then turned to Severus. "Severus Snape, I must say I am pleasantly surprised. But pleased nonetheless."

Severus just nodded and looked at Malfoy curiously. "I mean no disrespect, Lucius, but, if I may ask, what are you doing here recruiting underage students when you graduated from Hogwarts three years ago?"

Malfoy's smile seemed to drop to a sneer at Severus's question. "I have been serving the Dark Lord ever since I graduated. Whatever the Dark Lord requests, I do, and he requested I recruit underage students from Hogwarts. That is how Rosier knew about the meeting and why he informed others of it."

"I see…" said Severus, still wondering why Malfoy agreed to perform a task below his standards.

Malfoy seemed to glower. Losing his tone of welcome, he looked down to the floor and said monotonously, "You two are the last ones. Follow me and I'll lead you to the meeting."

Malfoy turned to the shack and entered it with Severus and Rosier following. They turned a corner and went up a tall flight of stairs to the second floor. Everything in the shack seemed to be on the verge of snapping under their weight, and Severus wondered if the shack would collapse under the pressure of a group of underaged wizards, a 20 year-old wizard, and a Dark Lord.

The walls were covered in smears of dried blood and deep scars, as if something was trying to escape the confinements of the shack, most likely an underaged werewolf. A memory flashed into Severus's mind, and he sneered at the thought. He remembered the time when Black told him how to get past the Whomping Willow and into the little tunnel leading to the Shrieking Shack, and almost into the arms of a very dangerous and deadly Remus Lupin in werewolf form. Of course, Potter, not wanting to get expelled for the actions of his friend, caught up to Severus just in time before Lupin decided to tear Severus to shreds, and pulled him out of the Willow. Severus, shaking with anger at Black for almost killing him, fear for almost facing a violent werewolf, and excitement for finally finding out that his theories of Lupin being a werewolf were true, was planning on how to share the news with the school, but instead was forced to keep quiet and never tell anyone of Lupin's "condition".

Severus was brought out of his memory by the Malfoy's sudden stop in front of a black, cracked door at the end of the hall. He almost ran into Rosier, but caught himself just in time. Malfoy then turned to face them, a sinister smile beginning to play around the edges of his lips.

"The Dark Lord will see you now", said Malfoy, and with that, he turned the knob, and threw open the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there it is! My longest one yet! And a cliffy hangerish ending, too! I honestly do hope it was better than the last one and that you guys and girls like it! I was thinking of making Rosier sort of neutral towards the whole Dark LordMuggleborn/Death Eater/Good/Evil situation, like Blaise Zabini, you know, he-doesn't-like-Muggleborns-but-he's-not-in-the-War-specifically-he's-just-following-the-crowd type of person…and I was also thinking of having him be Severus's only Slytherin friend…what do you guys think? Let me know! Ok well review you guys! They make my day!...or my night!..or my afternoon oO haha ook then I shall leave you guys be! **

***duj: That's all very interesting…I think you're completely right about James he does have potential to be an abuser in relationships...and no I haven't read it but I'll look for it for sure now thanks!**

***Amaterasu-Black Flame: Thanks for the criticism and I know what you mean, I tried to make Severus different from other stories I've read but I ended up confusing him, but now I'm pretty sure where I want this story to go and hopefully this chapter was better :)**

***revengerufus: here's some more! :D**

**P.S. Happy belated Halloween! What were you guys this year if you dressed up? If you wanna say :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Not that any reviews you guys :(…was my last chapter that bad? Well…let's hope this one's better! So yeah this is sounding repetitive but my comp got a virus…again…and it got worse 'cuz all my work…**_**all**_** my documents got deleted…I got a new laptop though! From my cousin soo hopefully this will give me more time to write! Soo here's to another chapter! Lol enjoy! Hopefully! **

* * *

><p>Severus entered the room and looked around. He noticed many Hogwarts students; all of them Slytherins. He saw Nott, Macnaire, Lestrange, Crabbe, Goyle, and many other Slytherins, most about his age. He even saw Sirius's little brother, Rugulus. He and Rosier looked around and found Avery and Mulciber in the corner, and went to join them. Severus noticed that most people were looking at the front of the room in fear and excitement, but none of them talking. He turned to look at the front as well, and he noticed a figure hiding in the shadows.<p>

Lucius finally closed the door and went to the front of the room. The room had an eerie chill to it, and the silence was deafening. Everyone turned to face the front of the room. At that moment, not even the sound of one's breath could be heard. The figure emerged from the shadows. A tall, pale skinned man smiled out at them. His features were handsome, but there was something grotesque and wrong about them. His eyes, black as the darkest night, seemed to slant slightly, and his smile froze water. "Welcome, future Death Eaters" spoke Lord Voldemort.

...

"Hey, mind if I join you?" asked Lily. Lily had found Mary and Alice in Madam Puddifoot's Café, and decided to wait for Severus with her friends.

"Er, sure Lily, but I thought you were going to spend the day with Snape?" said Mary, looking at her friend skeptically.

"Oh, well you know, plans change; he had to do something for Professor Slughorn, but he promised to meet me back in an hour. So I thought I'd join you two if you don't mind."

Mary and Alice met each other's eyes for a moment, but then looked back at Lily. "Sure Lily, we don't mind," said Alice, a look of concern on her face, "are you alright though?"

"What? Oh, sure I am, just a little tired, I didn't get much sleep last night." Alice and Mary glanced at each other again, both aware that the other was not believing a word Lily said, but decided to let it go and investigate later.

"Well," said Mary, trying to brighten up the mood, "Alice and I were just about to order a cup of tea with some biscuits. Would you like some as well?"

Lily was staring at the table, apparently unaware that Mary had asked her a question. "Lily!" said Mary.

"Wh- what?" said Lily, coming out of her trance, "oh, oh I'm sorry, I dazed off for a moment, what is it you asked me, Mary?"

Mary looked at Lily with concern. "I asked if you wanted a cup of tea and a biscuit. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, Mary, and yes; I'd like a cup of tea. That sounds excellent right now."

"Are you dears ready to order?" asked Madam Puddifoot. Alice, Mary, and Lily all ordered biscuits with their own cups of tea. Once they got their orders, Mary and Alice drove the conversation to Severus.

"So, what was it you said Severus was doing for Slughorn?" asked Alice skeptically.

"Well, he said that he promised Professor Slughorn to help clean his class or something like that, but he would be back in an hour" said Lily, looking down into her cup.

"Mhmm, did you see Severus go back into the castle?" asked Mary.

"Well, no, I just watched him walk away a block or two, and then I turned around to look for you two. Why don't we talk about something else? So, Alice, how are you and Frank?" asked Lily, trying to steer the conversation away from Severus.

"We're fine, are you _sure_ Severus is with Slughorn at this moment? You're completely positive?" said Alice, unfazed from Lily's change of conversation.

Lily was beginning to turn red from anger. "Yes, Alice, I'm completely sure. I trust Severus, he's one of my best friends, like you two, but if you guys can't accept that, then maybe I'll just leave." Lily began to rise from her seat, but Alive grabbed her arm.

"No wait, Lily, please don't leave. Mary and I are just worried about you."

"And why would you two be worried about me?"

"Because," said Mary, "that toerag hurt you before, when he called you the M word. You were crying for hours every night for a month! We just don't want to see you in pain again."

Lily looked at her friends and sat back down. "Thanks you guys, it means a lot to me, really, but I can take care of myself. Severus promised never to hurt me like that again, and I'm willing to trust him again. I appreciate you guys watching out for me though."

Mary and Alice smiled. "We're always here for you, Lily, no matter what" said Alice. Alice grabbed Lily and Mary and pulled them into a group hug.

"And besides," said Mary, biting into a biscuit, "that was a month of staying awake with you listening to you crying. I lost a whole _month_ of beauty sleep. I don't want to go through that _again_." Lily slapped her friend on the shoulder, but joined in the laughter.

...

"Welcome, future Death Eaters" said Lord Voldemort, smiling at the crowd of boys in the room. "It's pleasing to see the number of men interested in joining me. I can assure you, you won't regret this."

Voldemort looked around the crowd again, taking in every face. "Becoming a Death Eater…one of my followers…my _friends_, if you will, is more than just gaining power over those who have taken power away from you. There are certain…_missions_…that you will, that you _must_, accomplish, to even be _considered_ to receive the mark that which you all crave. You will face many dangers, many challenges, and many life and death situations, most of which I will give to you. Fear…fear…is something I do not tolerate. Nor are liars, cheaters, and, most importantly, backstabbers. I am your friend now. I am your very close friend, your _best_friend, and you do not backstab your best friends. At this moment, we are all bound together by our common goal: to put Muggles, Mudbloods, and Squibs in their rightful place. Now, if you wish to continue…to one day become the rightful rulers of both the Muggle and the magical world, then I will expect to see you at our next meeting. If you do not, then consider yourself no better than a Mudblood. Blood-traitors will be severely punished; they cannot hide from me, as you cannot, for I now know every single face in this room. We will meet again soon, very soon, and I expect you all to be here in our next meeting."

After giving one last look at the crowd of stunned, opened-mouthed boys, Voldemort retreated back into the shadows. It was several minutes before anyone moved. Many boys flew out the door, while others strutted, believing that they will become Lord Voldemort's favorite, becoming confident in completing these tasks, whatever they may be.

Severus was almost at the door when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. He turned to find Lucius smiling grimly down at him.

"Wait a moment, Severus," said Lucius, sneering at Severus, "the Dark Lord wishes to speak with you."

Severus's heart started racing, and he felt himself go cold, but he nodded and followed Lucius to where Voldemort was standing. _You-Know-Who must have read my mind and now knows who Lily is_, thought Severus frantically. _He knows who she is, that she's a muggle-born, that she's been my best friend, that I love her…_

Severus masked his face clear of emotions before he came up to Voldemort. Voldemort smiled, and turned to face him and Lucius.

"My Lord," said Lucius, bowing low, "this is the one I was telling you about. Severus Snape. He's the one who–"

"Silence, Lucius" whispered Voldemort, holding a hand up. Lucius immediately fell silent. "I can see for myself who Severus Snape is."

Voldemort then looked at Severus right in the eyes, and felt that he couldn't look away. Severus suddenly saw flashes of memories of his past. He saw his past potions classes and Slughorn praising him for his excellent work. He saw the times when he was in the library, doing Lucius's potions homework and the potions homework of other Slytherins. He saw his O.W.L. results, and saw his O in Potions. He saw his current Advanced Potions textbook and his notes on improving the potions. His eyes finally focused on Voldemort's.

"Aahh…a young potion's master…very well, very well. I believe that you can be very useful as a Death Eater. You _are_ interested in being a Death Eater, are you not? "And before Severus could answer, he saw in his mind his self two years younger, pouring over books on the Dark Arts, imagining how he could use the spells against Potter and the Marauders. Then he saw himself putting his Dark Arts books at the far back of his shelf a few days after he promised Lily he would have nothing to do with the Dark Arts. His eyes flashed again to Voldemort's.

"I see…" said Voldemort, a frown forming on his face. "You have renounced any thought to becoming a Death Eater, and yet you came. I can sense your interest resurfacing…why is that?"

Severus was seeing flashes of his life once again. He saw himself falling facedown because of a tripping jinx James set on him. He saw himself proudly bringing a newly finished potion to the front of the room, and then watching as it exploded in his hands, the potion causing his hands a face to swell, and a laughing Potter and Black in the background. He saw again, that time in fifth year, just after he finished his O.W.L.s, Potter and Black jinxing him left and right, and finally hanging him upside down with his robes falling around his head, exposing his graying underwear, his worst memory. He found himself looking at Voldemort again, and was feeling a slight headache.

"Aaahh…you wish to use your new power against your enemies. Well, Severus, I can assure you, once you become a Death Eater, you will learn different potions, different poisons, and many new spells. It's almost as if…you're going to be having a new class…learn new lessons…" Voldemort smiled at Severus, but the smile seemed very cold. "I hope this has been enough to convince you, you may leave now."

Severus stood there for several minutes, unsure of what to do, but then awkwardly bowed and left the room. Once he was outside, all the emotions he was trying to keep hidden exploded out of him. _I cannot do this,_ thought Severus_, I promised Lily I wouldn't get involved anymore. I can't break my promise to her, it is wrong! _He was making his way back to Hogsmeade, all the while continuing to have an internal argument with himself. _And yet, You-Know-Who promised to teach me new methods to get back at Potter and Black. I can't pass up this opportunity!_ Severus had his mind set as he walked down the streets of Hogsmeade. _But Lily…_ thought Severus, as he found Lily near the Three Broomsticks with her friends. He came up to them. Mary and Alice immediately stopped talking and looked at Severus as if he was the lowest thing on that planet. Lily, on the other hand, turned to face Severus and smiled brightly.

"Sev! You're back!" exclaimed Lily, giving Severus a huge hug. Severus blushed slightly.

"Of course, did you think I would just leave you?" said Severus quietly. Lily pulled back and smiled at him some more, then turned to her friends.

"I'll see you guys later, yeah?"

Mary rolled her eyes, and Alice just said, "Yeah, sure."

Lily then took Severus's hand and pulled him away.

"So what did Professor Slughorn have you do?" asked Lily.

Severus was so deep in thought that he almost missed the question. "What? Oh, um, just clean some cauldrons and keep in order some ingredients. Nothing too hard."

"Oh that's good" said Lily.

They kept in silence for a few minutes, Severus still thinking hard in his decision. He found he could not look Lily in the eyes when he thought about joining the Death Eaters. "I really have to think this one through."

"What did you say?" said Lily. Apparently, Severus spoke out loud.

"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking we should go to the bookstore, they might have new books out."

"That sounds like a good idea" said Lily. They went on down the road to the bookstore, Lily humming in her good mood at having Severus back, and Severus fighting an internal war with his conscience.

_MEANWHILE_

"Sirius Black" whispered James into a small mirror in the palm of his hand. Instead of his own reflection looking back at him, Sirius's reflection was in the mirror.

"Hey, Prongs," whispered Sirius, "what does Filch have you doing?"

"He has me mopping the entire dungeon floor, _without_ using magic. Besides Slughorn being here, it's completely empty, and it's freezing!"

"That's nothing! He has me scrubbing all the trophies and plaques in the Trophy Room without magic as well…do you _know_ how many trophies and plaques there are?"

"Did he make you skip lunch?"

"Yeah! I'm bloody starving, Prongs. I don't think my hands, arms, and stomach can take much more of this!"

"And to think, Lily is alone in Hogsmeade with _Snivellus_. They're probably snuggling together in the Three Broomsticks at this very moment. It makes me _sick_ just thinking about it. I just wish I found something bad about Snape that I can use against him…something that will make Lily hate him…"

"Don't worry your head about it, James. You'll find something. He's a Slytherin, they are always up to no good. By the way, guess what I heard my little brother Regulus telling his friend about this "You-Know-Who" meeting…"

* * *

><p><strong>Finito! What did you guys think of this one? Good? Bad? Don't agree with some stuff? Most stuff? Lemme know you guys! R&amp;R please! Also don't give up hope I have plans for Severus he's not going in the direction you guys think he's going…or think he's <strong>_**not**_** going…Well please lemme know what you think! **

**P.S. I'm starting another story from this idea I had lol I don't know if I'll begin posting it as I finish each chapter like this one or if I'll get a few chapters done before I post. It will contain some…or a lot of Malfoy and an OC character, the lost daughter of a reckless godfather we all know and love/hate. Just wanted to let you guys know and to look out for it! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey you guys! Another chapter here. Obviously…I'm really bad at these updates, I'll try to get better :\ So, hopefully you guys aren't too disappointed in me to not read this chapter and review! Also, there's a tiny tiny little Snape and Lily moment ;). So enjoy! Hopefully…:)**

* * *

><p>Everyone returned to Hogwarts, red-nosed from the cold and, despite spending most of their money on sweets and butterbeer, starving for an excellent feast in the Great Hall. Everyone, that is, except a certain Slytherin. Severus and Lily returned to Hogwarts with bags full of candy from Honeydukes, and while Lily was chattering away about Charms, Severus had his mind on other things. The meeting with the Dark Lord played over and over again in his mind, leaving Severus as confused as ever.<p>

"Don't you think so, Sev? Sev?' said Lily, turning to look at Severus. "Sev, are you listening to me?" Lily came to a stop before the doors of the Great Hall and turned to face Severus.

"What?" said Severus, coming out of his reverie and turning to face her, "oh, yes, I am listening, Lily."

"Are you alright, Sev? You've been acting strangely since you came back from Slughorn. Did something happen?"

"No, no, I'm fine, I was just thinking about this piece of homework I forgot to do. I really should get on it."

"Oh," said Lily, looking crestfallen, "well, I'm sorry I kept you from your homework."

"No, no, Lily, it's not like that!" said Severus in a panic. "I'm really glad we went to Hogsmeade together, just the two of us.  
>Lily looked up at Severus with a small look of surprise. "Really, Sev? You mean that?"<p>

Severus looked deep into her bright green eyes. "Of course I do, Lily," he said quietly, "I…love spending time with you."

Severus turned a bright pink while Lily blushed a red almost as fierce as her hair. They looked at each other for several minutes, standing there in front of the Great Hall. _Now is your chance,_ thought Severus,_ make your move, Severus, make your move!_ Severus made to raise his hand to brush her hair out of her face, touch her cheek, and kiss her on the forehead, when someone called to Lily.

"Oi! Lily! Are coming to eat or not?" yelled Mary, poking her head from the doors of the Great Hall.

Severus passed off his hand motion as though he was going to scratch his nose. Lily looked at her friend with slight annoyance. "I'm coming right now, Mary. I was just talking to Sev."

Mary crossed her eyes and tapped her foot impatiently. Lily rolled her eyes. "Sorry, Sev, but I have to go; I'll see you later, yeah?"

Sev glared a Mary, but mumbled "Yeah, of course."

"Mary grabbed Lily arm and pulled her toward the Gryffindor table, but not before Lily turned to smile at Severus.

As Severus made his way to the Slytherin table, his mind was set. He found Rosier sitting alone, and sat in front of him.

"Rosier, we need to talk."

...

"So, what were you and the greaseball talking about, Lily?" asked Mary as she and Lily made their way down to the Gryffindor table.

"He is _not_ a greaseball, Mary," said Lily defiantly, "and what Sev and I were talking about is none of your business."

"Lily, you're blushing! What did he say to make you turn so red?"

"Nothing, Mary! Just leave it alone!"

"Whatever, Lily. I still don't like you talking to him, whether he's your 'best friend' or not. He's still a slimeball."

"I said I don't want you talking about him that way, Mary! If you can't respect who my friends are, maybe we shouldn't be friends, either!" Lily, slightly red in the face, sped up her pace to where Alice was sitting. Mary ran to catch up to her and stopped her.

"Lily, wait. I'm sorry for what I said, but you know how I feel about Snape."

"I've heard this many times before, Mary, and I'm getting tired of this. I had a great day and you're ruining it."

"I didn't mean to ruin your day, Lily. I truly am sorry. I promise I won't say another word about Sniv-…Snape."

Lily sighed. "Thank you, Mary. I forgive you. Come on, I'm starving, and I think Alice saved us some seats."

They came up to the Gryffindor table where Alice, Frank, Remus and Peter already had their plates full of food. Lily and Mary sat next to Remus and began to pile their own plates of food.

"Hey, Lily!" said Alice, "how was Hogsmeade with Snape?"

"From the look on your face, I'm guessing you had a rather splendid day" said Remus quietly.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did" said Lily "is it that obvious?"

"Just a little," said Alice.

"Or a lot" said Mary, smirking.

"How about we talk about something else" said Lily, though she was smiling so much she found it hard to chew her food. "I mean, it was a great day! And have you noticed how peaceful the Great Hall is today? I wonder why that is."

"Diiiiid anybody miss us?" bellowed James, squeezing in between Lily and Mary.

"What kind of question is that, Prongs? Of _course_ they did!" said Sirius, sitting next to Peter.

"And there goes the peacefulness" muttered Lily.

"Hey, Lily, how are you doing?" said James.

"I was doing just fine until you came along."

"Aw, you know you don't mean that" said James with a grin. "I know how much you love me, Lily."

"I think you're confusing 'love' with 'loath', James, honest mistake."

"Well," barked Sirius, "if you two can stop your playful flirting for a few seconds," (Lily turned to glare at him instead) "guess what I heard today."

"What did you hear, Sirius?" asked Mary, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Well, as Filch was taking me to the Trophy Room so I can carry out my sentence, we passed by a few young Slytherins. And guess who I saw with them?" said Sirius, opening his eyes for dramatic effect.

"Who?" asked Alice, intrigued.

"None other than my little brother, Regulus. And guess who he was talking to?"

"Who?" asked Mary, leaning in closer to Sirius.

"Some other Slytherin kids I don't know. And guess what they were doing?"

"What?" asked Peter, looking frightened.

"Talking. And guess what they were talking about?"

"Do you want to get to the point or do I have to hex it out of you?" said James.

"Alright alright I'll get to the point. So as I passed by my brother, I heard him telling these kids about this meeting that was supposed to take place in the Shrieking Shack today in Hogsmeade."

"What kind of meeting was it, Sirius?" asked Frank.

"Well as I was passing by, I heard him say it was a meeting to recruit new Death Eaters. They were going to try to get as many Slytherins as possible and meet at the Shrieking Shack. I heard him say Lucius Malfoy was going to be there, that he was the one who spread the word around. And guess who was also supposed to be there, telling them how wonderful being a Death Eater would be?"

"And who would that be, Sirius?" asked Lily.

"…You-Know-Who" said Sirius.

Mary and Alice gasped and covered their mouths with their hands. Lily, Remus, and Frank's eyes widened, Peter dropped his sausage onto the floor in surprise, and James nodded his head, already knowing the story. All of the food on their plates were left untouched, all forgetting how hungry they were.

"Do you know who went to the meeting, Sirius?" asked Mary, looking slightly pale.

"Well, my idiot of a brother went, I know for sure, but I'm not sure what other stupid Slytherins went."

"I'll bet anything that Snape went" said James, glaring directly at the Slytherin table, looking for the black-haired boy.

"Shut up, James! Shut up about Severus will you?" yelled out Lily. "Stop accusing him for everything, and I'll let you know for a fact that Sev _wasn't_ at the meeting because he was with me all day!"

"Well…he wasn't with you _all_ day, Lily," said Mary hesitantly. Lily turned to glare at her. "Remember when you came to eat with me and Alice? You said it was because Snape had something to do…"

"Yes he did, and I told you why. He promised to help Professor Slughorn clean up his dungeon and prepare for the next lesson or something like that!" said Lily defensively.

"I didn't see Snape come to the dungeon" said James, looking at Lily seriously.

"Well what would you know; you were in detention cleaning some floors!" said Lily.

"Yes, I was, I was cleaning the dungeon floors, the ones near Professor Slughorn's dungeon, and Snape never went there. After an hour or so Slughorn even left! He went with some other professors to get a drink at the Three Broomsticks."

"But- but he wouldn't lie to me" said Lily, turning pale.

James put his arm around Lily's shoulder. "He's called you names and broke you trust once before, Lily. What makes you think he wouldn't be capable of doing it again?

Lily looked for her best friend at the Slytherin table, and found him in deep conversation with Rosier.

"But…but he wouldn't lie to me…not again" whispered Lily. Dinner was eaten in silence.

...

"Are you sure about this, Snape?" said Rosier, looking seriously at Severus. "You went to the meeting. By going to the meeting you told them you're committed to this. You cannot just back out and forget about the group."

"Isn't there any way to leave, Rosier?" asked Severus almost desperately. "I, I made a promise not to dwell into this again."

"A promise to your little girlfriend, right Snape?" said Rosier, smirking.

"She is not my girlfriend!" growled Severus, but Rosier just chuckled.

"Don't worry, Snape, whatever she is to you, I won't say anything. What I can't help you with is how you're going to leave the Death Eaters without one of them, or all of them, hunting you down."

"So there is no possible way to leave them, is there?" said Snape, defeated.

"Not that I know of" said Rosier, "unless you become some sort of spy to bring down the Dark Lord, but that would be both insane and impossible."

Severus's eyes lit up at what Rosier said. "That's it, Rosier, I'll become a spy."

Rosier looked at Severus with wide eyes and leaned in towards him. "Snape, that is absolutely crazy! You can't become a spy! The Dark Lord is too powerful to defeat, and you remember what he said. He's one of the greatest Legilimens ever; he'll know of your petty plan."

"Yes, he is a great Legilimens, but I'll become an even better Oclumens. I'll learn to block him out completely. I'll gain his trust, I'll be the best Death Eater he's ever had, and I'll help bring him down."

Rosier looked at Severus with awe. "Snape, you're mental. That's what you are. How is a 16 year old boy, who is still in school, mind you, going to bring down the Dark Lord? Tell me that!"

"I don't know how," said Severus with a gleam in his eye, "but it'll be done, I'm sure of it." _I won't break my promise to you, Lily. I won't disappoint you anymore. I made a small mistake, but I'll make you proud of me in the end._

* * *

><p><strong>The end of another chapter! So…what do you guy thinks? Like? Love? Despise? Hate? Please tell me! I have the rest of the story in mind BUT I can still make this go anywhere. Any suggesstions? Cristicisms? Help me make this story better! So R&amp;R you guys! Please! :)<strong>

**Granatapfel: **Honestly, thanks for the reviews and criticism! I am finding it hard to write about some of these characters, Snape especially, so I've gone back and I've seen the mistakes I've made, like what you mentioned about McGonagall. I'm not sure about this chapter, but I'll be sure to rethink the future chapters to make more sense. Thanks for your reviews, they really helped!


	9. Author's Note

**Dear Readers,**

**You all probably saw this coming, and it hurts to say this, but I will not be continuing this story for…a while. I am going on a temporary hiatus with this story. I feel as if I am taking the easy way out, but in all honesty, I do not feel as confident with this story as I used to. **

**Your reviews have all been helpful in many ways, and I have tried to take them into consideration, but I have made too many mistakes with this story already, and the time in between uploading new chapters has been too long. I will continue writing, though it won't be full length ones. I will rewrite this story eventually, and hopefully meet all your expectations. **

**Any more suggestions with this story are, of course, always welcome, at any time. I understand if most of you will be angry…irritated…annoyed…but I'd rather you guys be all of those than disappointed with the story. I'm sorry again for all of this. Thank you for all of you who read, reviewed, and read and reviewed. :}**

**Sincerely,**

**Mrs. Invader Malfoy**


End file.
